Stranded
by prlrocks
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get stuck in Elizabethan times. While there, Rose learns much about the times, the Doctor, and herself.


**Title:** Stranded  
**Author:** Prlrocks  
**Beta: **Jess, who's fantastic. Any mistakes that you see were added after she last looked over this.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **The Doctor and Rose get stuck in Elizabethan times. While there, Rose learns much about the times, the Doctor and herself.  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine and anyone with half a brain knows it. smiles  
**Notes: **This is for the drficexchange (see prompt at end). I didn't even try to use the speech patterns for the period. That would have been a hopeless cause. On the other hand, I did try my best to show what life was like back then. If anything is wrong, it's because I didn't know any better.

* * *

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose gasped, as the TARDIS shook them about, and was going in for other one of its 'classic' landings.

"I don't know," he said, with a rush of excitement, "But what ever it is, I have a feeling were heading into one hell of a landing."

As if trying to prove his point, the TARDIS began bouncing them about repeatedly, like some insane amusement park ride. This was just too much! Rose had heard of turbulence, but this was ridiculous. It was happening so fast, that she almost felt as though she were bobbing up and down in midair.

As the chaos continued, Rose felt her stomach begin to heave. To say the least, she was seriously regretting eating her lunch.

Looking imploringly at the Doctor, Rose suddenly found herself pleading for him to do something. _Anything. _

"Land!" she screamed.

The Doctor glanced up at her. Whist his eyes were sympathetic, the corner of his mouth curled in a twinge of amusement. He gave a small nod of agreement. With his tongue fixed between his teeth and his hands hovering over the controls, the Doctor's wide eyes darted across the console, before picking a lever to flip. With this simple task completed, the TARDIS began to settle.

"Ha ha!" he laughed, grinning madly at her. "All better, now, see?"

Slightly dizzy, Rose stumbled clumsily about for a few seconds, before steadying on her feet. Gratefully she leaned across the console, and smiled back. But a few seconds later, they both knew he had spoken too soon. The situation had just got far worse.

"Oh, no!" Rose screeched as the TARDIS began once again to shake them about madly.

All around them, Rose heard the sound of creaking and groaning metal, as though the TARDIS itself was about to collapse in on them. The instinct to cover her ears against the horrible sound was only prevented by the stronger intuition of what would happen if she dared let go. She had never been so frightened in all her life.

With her heart pounding, Rose desperately tried to hold onto the console as she was jostled about, but after a few particularly rough jerks, she felt her fingers slip away. To her horror, she found herself flung from one side of the room to the other and then back again. As she screamed, she saw the Doctor throw her a panicked look, as he continued to twist the dials on the console madly with one hand, whist holding on for dear life with the other.

"Hold on, Rose!" he shouted, as he braced himself for the final landing.

Rose, herself, would have glared at him for that request if she hadn't been too busy flying across the room. As the TARDIS finally landed with a harsh thump, she was violently thrown across the room one last time.

"I feel sick," was all Rose could say before she slumped against the wall and moaned.

The Doctor walked up to her and held out a hand. "Aw, Rose, that wasn't too bad, now was it?" he asked, all smiles.

Rose glared at his hand and gapped. "'Not too bad?'" she seethed. _"Not too bad?_ You saying that is nearly as bad as telling me to hold on while I was being tossed around the room. 'Not too bad', my arse."

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, I did my best. Are you okay?"

Rose looked her self over, and seeing no apparent damage, she reluctantly gave him a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think."

"Great, now-"

To Rose's surprise, the TARDIS' lights began to flicker, moments later, plunging them into darkness.

"Oh, that can't be good," the Doctor muttered sounding slightly pained now. "Well, there's nothing we can do in this darkness. Let's just go and see where we are."

Rose suddenly felt the Doctor's hand on her arm as he helped her up and led her towards the TARDIS' doors. Flinging them open, the two of them stepped out into the light.

The first thing that she noticed was all the green; in every direction she looked, fields stretched out as far as the eye could see though she thought she saw what might be a forest upon the horizon. Other than that, there saw no signs of life- at least, not unless you counted a few birds flying in the distance. They were utterly alone.

"Where are we?" she finally questioned.

"Earth, I believe."

Still slightly annoyed, Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I'd got that, Mr. Stating The Obvious, but _where_ on earth… and when?"

"I haven't the foggiest," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, before thoughtfully looking back to her. "But that, _Miss Grumpy,_ is what makes this one of those adventures you're so keen on."

Rose tilted her head. Had he really just called her 'Miss Grumpy'? Only he would say something so ridiculous, and because of it, it made it impossible for her to stay angry with him. With a half smile, she playfully bumped her shoulder against his before jogging off across the green.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" the Doctor called, before jogging after her.

This only caused Rose to run faster.

* * *

Their walk through the fields ended up being a long and tedious one, even for them. Though in truth, it may have only been an hour or two, in the mid-afternoon sun it felt like ten. This fact left Rose eternally grateful when they finally reached the forest, which had been teasing them on the horizon. To her, it was a sanctuary. _No, that's not right, _she corrected herself. It was an oasis. Even, the Doctor's features flooded with relief at the sight of it.

Once they entered the confines of the forest, the world about them changed. It was cool and relaxing, and under the forest's lush canopy, their hike became nothing more then a lazy stroll through the shade. Glancing at the Doctor sauntering by her side, Rose found the situation calming, and, dare she admit it, even romantic. The dim light steaming down from above had an ethereal feel to it, and as they stopped by a stereotypical babbling brook, Rose felt like she was lost in some fairytale land. Yes, she admitted it, this was romantic. It was just a shame the Doctor wasn't human.

Crouching down by the river's side, Rose ran the tips of her fingers through the water. Feeling a bit foolish, she smiled. "Feels like bandits from Robin Hood will creep out of the shadows at any moment, and make off with us to their den." Rose turned her head to eye his reaction, which was to study her intently.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the Doctor teased, splashing his face and neck with water. Glancing up, he waited for her answer. Rose couldn't help but notice how attractive the Doctor was at that moment, with the water trickling down his face.

"Who wouldn't?" she replied, only now looking away. Cupping the cool water in her hands, Rose took a few sips. "So what happens if this is it? What if there's nobody else out there?"

"Oh, there will be. I can tell. You and me, being here, it's just meant to be. Call it a gut feeling."

"You're having a hunch?"

"Yup," the Doctor answered, popping the 'p' in his typical fashion. "I've been known to have them in my time. In my eighth incarnation I _always_ knew what was going to happen. I had the psychic touch, you could say. It was loads of fun; a hint here, a hint there- it drove people nuts. Great times. But, on the other hand, it was a bit boring, always knowing people's future."

Rose grinned at the nostalgic look that crossed the Doctor's face. It was so rare that he ever talked about his past regenerations. "Tell me more," she said eagerly.

"Oh…" he drew out longingly, then chuckled. "I don't know if you'd like or laugh at my Eighth self. I was quite naïve. Awfully dashing, though." He gave Rose a wink that made her duck her head and blush. "I would have loved this place back then, and bandits in a forest? How very romantic. No… dreadfully. Dreadfully romantic. That's the word I would have used. Can you imagine?"

Rose bit her lip with glee. Getting up, the Doctor brushed the dirt off his trousers before helping her up as well. "Now, as my sixth self, you'd have found me anything _but _dashing. There was one word to sum that me up, and that was 'loud'." The Doctor cringed. "Load. Very, very loud, and the coat I wore was even worse. I really don't know what I was thinking."

As their walk continued, Rose found that even when the subject was himself, the Doctor could be quite a chatterbox. Sure, there were plenty of things about his life he left unsaid or avoided, but when it came to the 'fun' moments, he was full of stories. For the first time, Rose was seriously glad that they had crashed. She would seriously suffer some jostling about any day, if it meant learning a little more about the Doctor's strange life.

But, as with most good things, it came to an end. The pair finally found themselves leaving the forest, and entering some cultivated land. From there, it wasn't long before they happened upon a great house. It was a massive structure which made Rose imagine times past, although in this case it was obvious that the house was just off the production line. It was the typical English dwelling of old, all chimneys, gables, and windows. She knew that someday it would be in the tourist guide books, along with a quaint photo of its classic Tutor styled façade, which was all dark beams and white exterior. That is, if it survived that long. She would have even called the house gorgeous, if not for the black material the owners had apparently decided to drape all over the courtyard and entranceway.

"Well, that answers your earlier question, then. Earth, England, the Elizabethan era. At an unhappy time apparently, at least for this household."

Rose threw him a questioning glance.

"The black draping," he said, pointing. "Someone's just died."

Rose frowned. Luck just wasn't with them today. "And here I was thinking it was just bad taste. Should we go somewhere else?"

"Do you really want to walk even more?"

Rose looked towards display of mourning, and then up at the sky. The reds, pinks and purples of twilight were already on the horizon. It would be night soon.

"No," she said unsurely. "But we shouldn't bother them either."

"I agree, but we need to find somewhere to stay for the night, and you need the rest. Besides, we can always try again tomorrow… or go back to the TARDIS, if you like."

That agreed upon, the two set off to find shelter for the night. Unfortunately, it turned out to be far more difficult then Rose had imagined. First, while the manor was sprawling, there really weren't any nooks and crannies in which they could hide. Then secondly, soon after they started, Rose found herself separated from the Doctor. She had just stopped to peek into a small shed for a moment, and then he was gone.

_Typical. And he complains about me running off. It wouldn't have made a bad place to stay either. _

Hoping to find the Doctor, or at the very least a suitable place to sit, Rose turned into a nearby rose garden. Neither was found, although, to her surprise, she discovered a young woman, crying.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, before you could stop her self.

Startled, the woman jumped. She was a thin person, not much taller than Rose, and from her shoes to the veil pushed back on her blonde head, she was dressed all in black. Rose couldn't help but notice that her face was raw with tears.

"Sorry to scare you," Rose apologized. "But really, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, my husband has just died." At this, she sobbed dramatically into her handkerchief.

Her mouth stuck in a grimace, Rose blinked at how blunt this confession was. Not having a clue what to say, she settled on a weak, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" The words were sharp, almost bitter, in tone.

"Well, yes." Was she expected to be happy about it?

"Please, don't be. I loved him, I suppose, but this means I'm free." Much to Rose's amazement, the woman began to cry even harder.

"Then why are you crying?" Rose asked, trying to understand.

Pausing a moment, she stared at Rose with a curious yet wonder filled expression. "You truly care, don't you?"

"I do," she admitted.

"It's because, I'm weak, and I cannot bear the pressure." Her words were spoken softly and had an air of acceptance to them. She seemed to have given serious reflection on this matter.

"If I dared, I could now make my own choices. I want to dare. I want to be one of the brave ones, but I can't." Her face became heartbreakingly sad at this confession. "No matter how much I know this is what I've always wanted, I care too much about what people think of me. The only choice people seem to care about is who I marry next. Who will I give my husband's great fortune to? Which great connection will I honour my family with? It is unbearable."

"But he just died. That's not right."

The woman scoffed and with her eyes closed, slowly shook her head. "There's nothing improper about it, but I wish it wasn't expected of me. I do not wish to remarry."

"Then don't."

The woman paused. Her blue eyes were now wide with confusion. "Don't?"

"Yes, _don't._ Don't remarry. You're your own woman now and you can do as you like."

Dropping her hand to her side, the woman looked Rose up and down. "Who _are _you?"

"Rose," she answered simply.

"I did not mean your name." She stepped forward, her eyes locked onto Rose's figure. "I did not wish to say it, but you're dressed strangely- and the way you _talk._ You have such strange ideas. No woman ever speaks like that. Not marry? What other choice, as women, do we have?"

Glancing down at her trousers and denim jacket, Rose bit her lip. "It's hard to explain."

The woman titled her head. "I'm certain I can try to understand."

Rose considered this for a moment. "Well, to be honest, I'm from the future."

The woman stared at her intently, but said nothing.

"In my time, things are different. Women can make their own choices about who or when or even _if_ they marry. No one tells us what to do…" She shook her head. "Not really. I suppose mothers will always fuss over the idea of marriage. It's their job, in a way. My own does it, but she'd never want me to be unhappy."

"If you are from the future, how is it that you standing here now?"

No matter how many places and times she had travelled to, Rose always hated this part. It made her sound insane. "I know it seems ridiculous, but I travelled here with a man called the Doctor. He's an alien."

"Alien?"

"He's not from this world. He's from beyond the stars."

As Rose pointed to the sky, the lady's eyes followed, but she still frowned in puzzlement.

"Anyway, we travel in his time machine, the TARDIS, and it landed a few miles from here in some field." She now pointed off in the direction of the forest and as before the woman's inquisitive eyes followed.

"This 'time machine', what does it look like? What does it do?" the lady demanded.

"It basically looks like a big blue box, but it's amazing. We travel through time and space in it."

"I see," the woman replied, smiling sweetly.

Rose's eyebrows arched in surprise. "You're taking this well. Normally people freak out or don't believe me."

"I never said that I believed you, but do you have a wonderful imagination. I like this future you speak of, and… well, for the first time since he died, I don't feel so completely alone."

She didn't know what to say. The lady's expression was so appreciative, and yet so forlorn, that Rose just couldn't quite decipher it. She opened and closed her month several times, whilst trying to search for the right words, but they never came. Moments later, Rose heard the Doctor calling her name. He sounded worried.

"That's the Doctor," she explained. "Do you want to meet him?"

"No," the lady said quickly, backing away. She threw her black veil back over her face as though it would hide her from view.

"I've got to go, then." Somehow, Rose regretted that fact, but she went to leave anyway.

"Wait!" The woman rushed forward, stopping Rose in her tracks. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for your story."

Rose's heart swelled with contentment. "It's not a problem, really." She waved. "Bye."

* * *

"It's been days," Rose said for the third time that hour. Here they were, five days later and the TARDIS still wasn't fixed.

"I _know_," The Doctor grumbled, whist messing with some wires. "Hold the candle a little bit closer, will you?"

Rose did her best, but crouching down on her knees and holding a candle for hours on end really was a tough and vastly underappreciated task. Besides, her candle along with all its fellow brothers that surrounded them, truly made little impact. She could barely see what the Doctor was doing. Even with the TARDIS' doors wide open, there wasn't very much light.

This was boring. At that moment, she wanted to be doing anything other than holding that darn candle for him. "Are you any closer to fixing her?"

The Doctor sighed, and slid out from underneath the console. "I don't know what's wrong, not even the slightest or tiniest of clues. Everything seems fine, but she just won't function." He got up, leaned his head adoringly against the console, and started to stroke it. "Come on, old girl. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what you need, a clue, a hint, anything."

When nothing happened the Doctor growled, shoved his hands in his pockets, and scuffed his shoes against the floor. He was frustrated, to say the least.

"At least give us the lights back?" Rose pleaded to the air.

But the plea fell on deaf ears. The TARDIS remained silent. It seemed to Rose as if she were rebelling, although against what, she didn't understand. It had been Rose, after all, who had been thrown about that day, not the TARDIS. _She_ barely had a scratch on her. Yet everything in the TARDIS had gone haywire and nothing electronic in her worked, not even Rose's phone. They had found themselves living off scraps from the kitchen and stumbling around in the dark. Darkness and the TARDIS, it turned out, was a bad mix. With its endless rooms it was impossible not to get lost. By day two, Rose had written off finding her bedroom as a hopeless cause. Sleeping in the console room's chair would have to do.

As she got up off her knees, Rose groaned at her stiff body. A couple more days of this and it would be her doing the rebelling.

She was about to say as much when there was a knock on the TARDIS door.

"What was that?" Rose asked, a bit shocked by the interruption. It wasn't often that someone walked up and knocked on the TARDIS' door.

"I think we've finally run into some curious locals," the Doctor replied with frown.

As if confirming this comment, a blonde head suddenly peeked through the door. It was the woman for the garden. Stepping in, Rose saw she was still head to toe in black. As she glanced around the TARDIS, her eyes went wide with amazement.

Rose smiled, happy for the company. "I told you I was telling the truth."

"It's… oh my… it's spectacular. So it's true, you two really are from the future?" She was now eyeing the Doctor wearily. "And the stars?"

"Yes," Rose stated proudly at the woman's wonder. "Though, I'm from Earth."

"The stars? I'm from a planet like anybody else. Just not this one." The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered to himself, "A star? That would be impossible. They're just big hot balls of gas. I'd burn up, not to mentions the problems I'd have with breathing."

Ignoring the Doctor, the lady turned back to Rose. "What are you still doing here?"

"We're stuck. He-" Rose thumbed towards the Doctor, "-Can't get it to work."

"It's not like I'm not trying." The Doctor suddenly narrowed his eyes upon the woman. "Just how did you find us, anyway?"

"My mother always said I was far too curious. When word reached me that something strange was seen in these fields, I went. My family would be horrified if they knew I was gone. Between this-," she gestured at her dress, "-and being unaccompanied, they'd never forgive me."

"How are things?" Rose asked and then pursed her lips in concern. "Have they left you alone?"

"No," she drew out, like Rose was some silly child. "This is my time, not yours, and I have little choice but to do as is expected of me. They have given me a few months to mourn, but at the end of them, I will marry. They have even already chosen my husband for me."

This woman mystified Rose. She seemed to have a spirit that craved independence, yet she gave in so easily to tradition.

As if reading Rose's mind, the young woman added, "I did give them one condition, and they agreed to it."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

A look of delight blossomed on the lady's face. "I sensed that something was wrong, and I was right. I demanded that you two should come to live with me. You will be my help."

A look of panic overran Rose's face. "Oh, that shouldn't be necessary. There is no need to waste your one request on us. He'll get the TARDIS working any moment, won't you?"

The Doctor frowned sorrowfully at the still center column, and then glanced back to Rose with a grimace. "Any moment?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmmm, probably not, but perhaps. She certainly will be fixed, I promise you that. Eventually… hopefully… maybe."

Rose was absolutely dumbfounded by this admission. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She always knew the risk of getting stuck, but never really thought it would happen.

"Oh, don't worry, Rose, if I have to spend the next hundred years to get her working, I'll fix the old girl."

Rose glared. "Well, in about fifty years you're going to have to get someone else to hold that candle for you, because I'll be dead. Sooner, if we don't find some food."

"Oh, it won't come to that." His voice was light, but as he spoke, he cast his eyes down and swallowed as though he were distressed by the idea.

Seeing an opportunity, the woman stuck in, "You helped me, and now I'll help you by getting you settled. Besides, my girl has left and I'll need someone new. I think you'd be perfect."

Speechless, Rose found her mouth gapping open. "Um…"

"Don't worry, I'll train you well."

Confused, Rose glanced to the Doctor, who mouthed 'her maid.' Rose's eyes widened with shocked understanding.

The lady touched her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. I have it all planned. Besides, you give such good advice. I need somewhat like that by my side right now. Come with me?"

Rose's mouth gapped slightly. She was unsure what to do. "I don't even know your name."

"Lady Yates," she stated simply.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who shrugged. "It's up to you," he told her.

"We can visit, but I'm not being your maid."

"I'm her maid," Rose pouted.

It was a few days later, and Rose was none too pleased. She and the Doctor were sitting about in parlor, by the kitchen, while Lady Yates went off to write her daily letters and take care of business.

Rose looked over towards the Doctor for sympathy, but he gave none. He far was too busy leaning back in his chair back precariously, his feet propped up on some of Lady Yates' best furniture, and staring intently at nothing at all.

"I'm her _maid_!" Rose said again, thinking he hadn't got the point the first time. "I think I have the right to complain. It's not like you're working for your food. Why do I have to?"

"You agreed… and me? Somebody has to fix the TARDIS. Anyway, I thought you liked Lady Yates."

"I do, and I love this house. It's gorgeous. But I'm her maid!" Rose whined.

"Oh, it's not too bad." The Doctor had now settled his chair down on its four feet and began flamboyantly gesturing out his thoughts. "All you do is do her hair and help her choose a dress… and how hard is that? 'Let me see, should I wear this black dress today or that black dress today? I can't decide.'"

"You're awful," Rose smirked, before looking down at what she was wearing.

It too was a black mourning dress. She too was expected to wear it until the period of mourning was over. She just wasn't sure for how long that was going to be, though it had to be better than Lady Yates' fate. She had to wear black until she remarried. If she never remarried, she would always dress in black, with the veil and all. Rose found the thought depressing.

"I also have to wake up at the crack of dawn," Rose went on. "Besides, it's not as easy as it looks. You try pinning all those curls up. Veil or no veil, she wants perfection. It's impossible." Miserably, Rose shook her head, before casting her eyes to the Doctor. "Any luck with the TARDIS?"

With a sigh, the Doctor leaned his chin into his palm. It was clearly now the Doctor's turn to mope. "None at all. I just don't understand it."

"You'd better figure it out before I have a serious career on my hands."

The Doctor huffed good-naturedly at this.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be working on the Tardis?"

"Well," the Doctor paused. "This is just a little visit. It gets lonely in there," he admitted. "It's all dark and quiet, and I sort of miss you holding that candle."

Rose couldn't help it; she smiled.

* * *

One day ran into the next, and before Rose knew it, three months had passed by. She had become accustomed to her new life. Each morning, she rose early in her own modest chambers, readied herself, and went off to wake and prepared her 'mistress' for the day. They would eat breakfast, often with the Doctor by their side, and after they had finished, Rose accompanied Lady Yates to her morning worship.

The Lady's devotion to religious studies had surprised Rose at first. She had found it at odds with the rest of the Lady's character. She was such an outgoing, feisty person, more suited for parties then mourning dress, but when it came to religion, she was deadly serious. Faith, Lady Yates told her, was the trademark of any well-born woman. She wished Rose to emulate her in such behaviour- a fact that left Rose eternally uncomfortable.

On some afternoons they would complete errands together, often related to Lady Yates' upcoming remarriage, whilst on others, Rose would get some personal time before needing to go to dinner and then her completing her nightly duties.

It was on a day like this, that Rose had slipped off to see the Doctor. As she cleared the field where the Tardis stood, her heart instantly sank. The Doctor was sitting on the grass, leaning against the TARDIS, looking very depressed.

"This had happened in my third incarnation," he admitted as she walked up to him. "It wasn't my fault. Well, maybe a little, but I was stranded on Earth with no where to go."

"You'll find a way to fix her, I know you will," she said, crouching down by his side, careful not to get her dress dirty.

"I don't know, Rose. She was out of date when I took her, and at least last time I had tools and UNIT to help me fix her."

"Do you really think this is it, then? We're stuck here? For good?"

The Doctor remained silent.

"If we are, we'll be okay. Lady Yates has been taking really good care of us. All things considered, we're lucky."

As much as Rose complained, she really didn't mind being Lady Yates lady's maid. It meant a bed to sleep in and three square meals a day for both her _and_ the Doctor. After everything the Doctor had done for her, she would be a poor friend indeed to not return the favour.

Besides, Lady Yates had also become her friend. Rose had taken to her duties far easier than she ever dreamed and even felt satisfaction when she knew she had done a good job completing them. Plus, it wasn't all work either. There was plenty of 'play' as well. The two talked and gossiped for hours on end, leading Rose to feel a strong kinship with the Lady. She knew the other household servants complained about their 'inappropriate' bond, but Rose really didn't mind. She was strangely happy.

"Won't you miss your mother?" the Doctor said at last, interrupting her inner musings.

Rose grasped onto his arm and stared intently into his eyes. "Yes, I already do, but at the end of the day I know one thing, and that's that I've got you."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she gave him a warm hug. Within moments, he was hugging her tightly and quite desperately back. Rose knew in her heart that they'd always be there for one another. No matter what, he was her _best_ friend.

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned early and bright. In a few hours time, Lady Yates was to become one Lady Chester, something Rose still couldn't quite comprehend. Sure, she knew that arranged marriages took place, particularly in times past. Hell, she had even read enough trashy romance novels to know they were common, but she had never been friends with someone who actually had been in one. The fact that Lady Yates was truly marrying someone she had only met three times boggled her mind. Surely, everyone would see that this was utterly wrong, but they didn't, and neither did Lady Yates. In fact, the Lady seemed content with her lot. It made the situation all the more surreal for Rose.

"Oh, he is nothing like my last husband," Lady Yates told her as Rose combed her hair. The two were waiting for her Maid's of Honour to come and help to prepare the Bride.

"That is not to say I did not care for him. It's just I feel that Lord Chester and I will be far more suited for one another. He spends at good deal of time at court, something my last husband despised. And he likes games and hunting and dancing and everything that is wonderful in this world. I think I might be happy."

Yes, at least this husband-to–be was the youthful and fun sort. Some still said that her last husband died from lack of fresh air and too much stress, that is, when they even spoke of him at all. Evidently, he had been a neurotic book worm through and through. Rose couldn't quite picture Lady Yates with such a man.

Rose gave a dull smile, trying to feel happy for her, but she just couldn't shake the notion that this hadn't been Lady Yates choice, no matter how happy she acted now. Rose thought if she was ever going to voice her concerns, now was the time.

"But what happened to not wanting to remarry? I thought you wanted to make your own choices?"

The glow instantly left Lady Yates' face. "Rose, I know what I told you that day in the garden, and in my deepest heart of hearts, I still feel that way. But even as I told you how I felt, I knew it was hopeless. I'm young, childless and wealthy. Do you really think I could escape?"

"You could have tried-"

"Rose…"

"No! Seriously, even the Queen isn't married. She said, no, why can't you?"

Lady Yates laughed. "First, she is our Queen, and second, even she will marry. Everyone knows and expects it."

Rose bit her lip. She wanted to tell Lady Yates, she was wrong, but… no she couldn't. The Doctor would kill her if he found out. She settled on pulling at her hair and frowning.

With a forlorn sigh, Lady Yates grabbed Rose's hand. "We don't all get to go off with some strange man in his 'time machine.' Some of us have to face a lifetime of rules and limitations. We take happiness where we can find it. He's a fine man. Be pleased for me."

Taking a deep breath, Rose apologised. Until that moment, she never truly appreciated how lucky she was that the Doctor had entered her life. Without him, she'd be living the limitations of her own world; a low paying job, a demanding mother. He had saved her.

Lost in her reflection, Rose blinked rapidly as she realised that Lady Yates was still talking to her.

"After the celebrations we are going straight to court. It's been too long. It will be good to return to where I belong. You'll love it there too, Rose."

Rose's hand stopped at the implication. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I belong with the Doctor."

Lady Yates turned her pale blue eyes onto Rose. "Is he your lover?" she asked with a knowing tone and a smirk.

"No!" she blurted out, far too quickly as she tried to stay focused on Lady Yates' hair. "No…" She felt her cheeks burning. Rose was certain that she was blushing.

"But you love him." The words were blunt and even. There was no question to them.

Rose closed her eyes and sighed, her feelings from seconds before flooding back to her. "Never more then _this_ moment, but it doesn't matter. He's not like that."

The Lady gave Rose a shrewd look. "_All_ men are like that."

"Not the Doctor, he's different."

The lady gave a haughty laugh. "All men are like that. I don't care where they are from, Rose. _All_ men are like that."

Feeling a dull ache in her chest, Rose frowned. "You're enjoying this far too much."

"Oh, don't mind me." Lady Yates lowered her voice. "Not to sound scandalous, but I admit it, I've been missing the marriage bed. Call it my yearning for tonight, speaking."

"You're forgiven." Rose giggled at the woman's clear excitement for her wedding night.

"Oh, I shouldn't be telling you such a thing, anyway. You've yet to marry."

Rose did her best to hide her amusement as she realized that now Lady Yates had assumed her to be a virgin. She didn't wish contradict it either, because Rose didn't know how Lady Yates would view such an admission. Instead, she nodded coyly.

"I hope you didn't take offence with my earlier question. I was just curious. As I told you once, my mother always said that trait would land my in trouble. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. If nothing else, it's on his mind."

Rose was speechless, stunned and just a little excited at the thought. If only Lady Yates were right.

"And it's not only that," Lady Yates continued on with her earlier thread of conversation. "It's missing the Court life, the gossip, the intrigue. Who is in love with whom and who's not in love at all, but only making a play for power? As I said, you're going to love it. It's evil, yet so delicious."

"I thought you couldn't stand that sort of thing?"

"Oh, when it's me, it's different. I have no interest in partaking, just observing. Besides, after today, I'm just another old married woman. They'll have no interest in me."

Rose knew far too well that was untrue and so did Lady Yates, because her next words betrayed the former.

"Please," she pleaded. "I need you by my side. We'll face the gossiping masses together." She paused. "And if your Doctor so wishes, he may came as well."

Rose pursed her lips together. As much as she hated saying this, she knew she had to, "I told you- I can't."

In a state of distress, Lady Yates hastily got up and went over to the window. With her back turned dramatically, Rose could see she was shaking. Whether it was with fear or rage, Rose couldn't tell, but whichever it was, she was readying herself for a tantrum straight out of _Gone With The Wind._ Instead, it stayed eerily silent. When she did finally turn around, her eyes were cold, but determined.

"I have to admit something to you," she said, her voice steady. "When my husband was dying, he told me you would come. He foretold that in the days following his passing, someone would enter my life, and that though she could not save me from my fate, she would ease my mind as I faced it. When I saw you in the garden, I knew it was you."

"Did he?"

By now, Rose had become well acquainted to the strange superstitions of these times, particularly those dealing with death. It couldn't be avoided. When entering a household so soon after its master's demise, one was bound to see and hear about all sorts of strange behaviour. This left Rose with the knowledge that words said on one's deathbed were considered as good as prophecy. This also explained why Lady Yates' was so very revealing with her confessions, that first night, in the garden.

"But the important part- and it's why I'm so sure you will come with me- was that he said that she would be my side until the day her own husband took her away."

Rose sighed, not wanting to call Lady Yates or her former husband delusional. Instead, she settled on, "It would mean I lost faith in the Doctor. I'd never do that."

"No," Lady Yates insisted, "To go is to _live._ Don't you want to see the court? I know you do. You desired to hear about it just as much as I did with all those strange places you've travelled to."

Rose couldn't deny that it was the truth. It was. There was a certain thrill that filled her when she thought about it. It was the true 'Golden Age of Britain', no matter what Harriet Jones had to say on the matter. It was the time of Shakespeare and courtly love. Queen Elizabeth was on the throne. Was there even a chance that Rose might meet her?

Lady Yates walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Endless festivities, Rose… feasts, jousts, poets breaking your heart, _men._ You'd love it."

Rose felt her resolve break. If this offer was 'the apple', she was dying for a bite. Part of her wanted it so badly that she could scream. "I need to talk to the Doctor, and if he's fine with it, I'll go."

"Wonderful," The Lady clapped her hands together and twirled around excitedly. "It's the best wedding present you could ever give me." She grabbed Rose by both arms and smiled warmly. "My life is restarting and so shall yours. We'll do it together."

Lady Yates paced around the room, lost in her planning. "We will say your parents have placed you in my care so you could be my lady in waiting for a time. It's very common for any good family to do so. In exchange, I told them I'd introduce you to not only the life of a lady, but a life at Court."

"I said, I need to ask him first," Rose chided her good naturally. Lady Yates' good mood was infectious.

"Then go and do it! For there is a busy day ahead, and I'm about to be married."

* * *

Even with it being a second marriage, there was nothing restrained about the wedding. The procession to the church was a long and joyful one. There was singing and dancing as the whole nearby town followed the bride to meet her husband to be. It was simply perfect and Rose wondered why the tradition had ever stopped. Even the Doctor was following the bridal party and having a lovely time meeting and singing with the locals.

The bride wore her best dress, which was a dark red velvet gown with jewels sewn throughout it. Over it she wore a flowing cloak and flowers were in her hair braided hair. Later, after the ceremony, a garland of roses and rosemary would be placed upon her head, but for now it remained in her hand. Also following tradition, colourful ribbons, called love knots, were also sewn onto the gown. Later, Rose learned, all the 'maids' would try to capture them from her. She did indeed look beautiful.

The ceremony itself was a long and tedious one, showing how seriously marriage was taken during these times. Though even with its length, Rose noticed it resembled most weddings from her own day, even with all its ceremonial complexities. To her ears, the vows sounded much like the ones people would use in the future and when they were finished, the groom took up the ring. He had given the ring to her weeks earlier at the engagement ceremony and since then it had been worn on her right hand. Now, the groom placed it on her left, fulfilling their earlier promise to one another. More sermons followed, letting each know what was expected of them as husband and wife. It was only with the drinking from a cup and the kissing of the bride that the ceremony ended.

The procession back to the house was just as merry as it had been to the church, but this time the bride had the groom by her side. Rose hoped dearly that Lady Yates, now Lady Chester, had made the right choice, but even on this day, Rose admitted she was elated for her. Musicians played, men rode around madly on horses and everyone was in good spirits.

Once at the house, the banquet began. It was quite the noisy revelry as voices and music filled the air. The food presented was strange and elaborate to Rose's senses. There was even a plate of peacock laid out, feathers and all. Not that, Rose had interest in trying any. The food of this time, she had found, was truly sickening. No fancy bird was going to change her mind on that.

But what really took Rose back was the amount of food. It was overwhelming. Even with the many guests, most would go to waste and people were indulging. Rose herself, picked halfheartedly at the food, glancing every so often at the Doctor, by her side. Unlike her, he was enjoying the plentiful wine and meal being offered to its fullest. The man, she'd swear, would eat anything.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she Doctor?" Rose gushed, her face aglow with remembrance.

"Oh yes, she was, though nothing compared to you, Rose." The Doctor grinned at her drunkenly, his freckled cheeks flushed red.

Rose blushed, and knocked against him with her shoulder teasingly. "Why, Doctor, what a charmer you are."

"Am I?" the Doctor asked, seeming proud of himself. "Yes, I suppose I am."

While the Doctor continued to eat, Rose smiled to herself, lost in the wonder of the moment. She did indeed feel beautiful.

She wore a lavish white gown, in the style if the times, which was embroidered with gold thread and trimmed with off white lace. It had been a present from Lady Yates and as none of the other servants wore anything nearly as grand, Rose knew she was special. She had chosen to wear her hair down, in the style of the 'maiden' and had placed pale pink roses in it. She was stunning, even if she said so herself, but knowing the Doctor agreed made her day.

As the day wore on, the celebrating continued. Rose had never seen such spectacle. Toasts and good praises were made to the new couple liberally. Many guests ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the abundance of gifts on display in the garden. Some people did their best to entertain all with their singing, though the far more talented and less drunken musicians played for the delight of many. Poets entertained and talked of love. Normally calm girls had the time of their lives. All day, they ran about wildly doing their best to get as many ribbons as they could off the bride's dress. Rose was pleased that she had managed to snag two.

Looking for further entertainments, Rose walked towards a nearby field that she had heard shouting coming from. The sight that met her eyes made her nearly scream with delight. It was a 'medieval' tournament. Sure, it wasn't nearly as grand as in the movies, but the setup was impressive indeed. Bold and colourful banners fluttered about in the breeze, and tents had been set up sporadically around the grounds. Wooden stands framed each side of the field, where the event was now taking place. Even the bride and the groom were present, watching from the main stand. The newlyweds were clearly loving the spectacle of the men 'proving their worth.'

Joining the crowd, Rose watched as several men gave it a go. People shouted for their favorites with a passion that would rival the most hardcore sports fan of her day. Rose too felt her blood pumping, first with excitement, and then with horror as she saw one of the men was hurt. There was nothing fake about these matches. This was the real thing and as with any sport containing swordfights and horses, it was dangerous.

She was about to leave when, on one last scan of the field, she saw him. It was the Doctor, and much to Rose's disbelief, he was standing next to a horse in armour. She hated herself for it, but her earlier condemnation of this sport suddenly melted away. She wanted to see this.

Watching him mount, she was barely able to contain her glee. Rose decided the Doctor on a horse, playing 'knight,' was the best thing ever. It was only for a moment, that she wondered, if she should worry about the Doctor's well being. Of course not, she realised. Out of all these men, the Doctor had the least to be concerned about. He could always regenerate, not that Rose wanted that to happen.

She watched as Doctor rode across the field, holding his lance. It was a strange and fantastic sight, one she never imagined she would have seen. As the charge began, Rose bit her lip in anticipation. It took him a few tries, but the Doctor finally managed to knock his opponent to the ground. Rose let out a cry showing her thrill. It was then they took up their swords. It wasn't the first time Rose had seen him in a sword fight, but this was far more fun. As they crossed the field, she jumped and cheered for him with all her might.

Towards the end, the fight intensified. The crowd itself was lost in fanatic noise, but Rose herself was still as the dead. With her hands clasped tightly against her chest she watched as the two meet sword strike after sword strike. Both were tired, though unwilling to concede. It was moments later, the Doctor made the 'fatal' move. Rose clenched her eyes as she saw the Doctor fall to the ground. He had lost. As she slowly opened them back up, she saw the Doctor had surrendered and the man had helped him to his feet. He was okay. Rose watched as the Doctor bowed his head to the man. At least, he was a gracious loser.

Leaving the stands, Rose went to join him. He was still in his armour.

"Not bad," she complimented him as she ran up, and threw her arms around him.

The Doctor sighed. Rose could tell he was drained, but happy.

"Oh, you saw?"

"Yes! Where did you learn to do that?"

Pulling back slightly, the Doctor shrugged. "Oh, I've handled a sword or two in my days, nothing like this before though. _This_ was fun. I need to land in this time more often."

"Oh, I love it so much I never want to leave," Rose exclaimed carelessly, bouncing up and down in his arms.

At this, the Doctor's face fell. "Really?"

"No," she drew out, linking his arm with hers and patting it soothingly. "I was just over exaggerating, _but…_" she added playfully, "I have decided this is the best day ever."

The sparkle was back in the Doctor's eye. "And why is that?"

Rose wriggled with pleasure. "You, on a horse being all 'knightly,' what can beat it?"

The Doctor laughed. "What indeed? Come on, I need to get changed."

He started to walk her towards a tent.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

She looked him up and down. _Man,_ Rose thought, _he looked good. _"Where did you get the armour?"

"The TARDIS, of course. Once I saw what was going to happen, I stole a horse to go dig some up quickly. Finding that damn wardrobe in the dark was difficult, but it was worth it."

As they reached the tent, the Doctor asked her to wait for him. She told him that she would, of course.

"Always," she muttered to herself as he disappeared from view.

Still, as he left, Rose felt a weight upon her heart. She still hadn't told him about her plans to go to court. She was left wondering, would follow her as she would always follow him? She truly hoped so.

* * *

Dinner was just as grand as the earlier feast had been. The food was just as exotic and abundant as before and the wine and ale flowed just as freely, but, as usual, Rose didn't care much for it. She had found she didn't like food much from this time in general. It tasted wrong to her, so she settled on picking at her food like before. Rose couldn't believe there was still days left of this celebration. One day alone was enough to leave one exhausted and with a life time of fond memories.

Finishing her meal, Rose decided to join in on the dancing. It had gone on all day, but just because twilight was approaching didn't mean it was any less enthusiastic. If anything, it had picked up pace. The music was lively and upbeat as it could get. This was music just meant for celebrating. The floor was crowded and those not partaking watched on with interest from the sidelines.

While there was dancing in the house, it had spilled out onto the lawn. That was where Rose chose to go. The air was cooler there and she felt the evening was simply too lovely to be indoors. She also knew, that very soon, the moon and stars would be out.

Approaching the edge of the crowd, it didn't take too long for Rose to be swept up into the action. Much to her satisfaction, men flocked to her instantly asking for a dance and of course Rose, wanting just that, accepted. Dances of this time were complex compared to her 'club dance' experience, but Rose did her very best to follow. One thing she noticed was these dances seemed to entail a lot of jumping. She often found herself squealing with delight as she was lifted in the air and spun around before being dropped to the ground again.

There were other things Rose noticed. After a day of drinking, the men were friendly, maybe overly so. Some even had the nerve to run about lifting woman's skirts and making offers that would earn them a slap on a less joyous occasion. It was after Rose had been subject to one of these men (and like hell she didn't slap him), that she retreated to the corner, where she saw the Doctor watching. He was propped against a garden wall, with his arms crossed, his eyes dark and a smirk upon his face. Rose wasn't sure, but from his expression, she thought that the Doctor just might be jealous.

"These people really know how to party," she told the Doctor as she fanned herself, feeling overheated from all the activity.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Particularly that last fellow you were dancing with."

"I can handle myself."

"I know," he said leaning in. "And I saw."

Amused, Rose just shook her head.

"Someday, I should take you to Baccos, not that I'd let you more than ten feet away from me there. Trust me, they don't need an excuse to have a good time and they love pompous display more then this lot."

"Once I recover from this, it's a date."

Rose grabbed a drink she saw go by. Ale; not her favourite, but it was great when one was dying of thirst as she was.

Gazing at the Doctor, she saw he was lost in thought.

"On Gallifrey," he said softly, "Pompous display was a way of life, though they weren't big on the fun aspect."

Seeing the shifting mood, Rose sensed this place meant something different to the Doctor. "Gallifrey?"

"It's my home. Or it was." The Doctor shook his head and without asking, took the drink from Rose's hand. "Not that it matters now, anyway."

Rose wanted to say something, but the Doctor never gave her the chance.

After a few quick gulps, he put the drink down. "Are you ready?"

For a moment, Rose thought he meant going to Baccos. "Ready? For what?"

He laced his fingers with hers. "For dancing, of course."

Rose's tongue darted between her teeth as she grinned and rolled her eyes. _This _man was a walking mood swing, but she decided to play along.

"Why Doctor, if you keep this up you may form a reputation as a dancer."

His eyes met hers flirtatiously. "Once I remembered I could, I thought I'd give it another go and I must say, dear Rose, there is no better partner than yourself. Without you, I might have never rediscovered the art."

With that, they danced. Rose could barely keep her breath or the smile off her face as the Doctor lifted and twirled her about. They hopped, they glided and they fell twice in a heap on the floor. It mattered not. Whether they were the most talented dancers on the floor that night, Rose could care less, for they were definitely the ones having the most fun.

It was with her head feeling airy and her heart giddy, that the Doctor led Rose off the floor, to a more private area. They had danced, one after the other, and not once had the Doctor let another man take his place. Rose liked this possessive quality. It had promises of something more. After reaching the quiet of a walled off garden, Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Oh, thank you," she said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

They were both flushed and happy. Sighing, she leaned her head against his chest. She liked the feel her body against his. He felt so good. _This_ felt so good. She never wanted them to part. It was just so easy to get lost in him, in this moment and somewhere deep inside; he must have felt the same. For in that instant, he pulled away slightly, tilted her chin up, and gazed into her eyes. Her heart stopped. Those eyes… they were filled with longing. With a simple tilt of his head, he leaned in and their lips collided. It was a kiss so tender, yet its intensity could not be denied.

_Oh god, how she had wanted this. _Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. It was lovely. His lips were cool, but that strange sensation thrilled her all the more. It made each kiss a reminder; _this_ was the Doctor, the man she loved and adored.

Suddenly, Rose let out a small gasp. With grasp of her waist and a swirl of air, she found herself pressed roughly up against the garden wall, by the Doctor. It made her body shiver with desire. Leaning in slowly, his soft lips began to tease the flesh of her neck. Letting out a small cry, she closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation. _This was heaven. This was flowers blooming, fireworks exploding and every other darn cliché one could think of._ As he nipped, teased and licked her neck, she wilted in his arms and as he began to murmur tenderly, in her ear, Rose nearly lost it. She could not understand a word he was saying, but that didn't matter. It was soft feel of his breath. It was the fever and love behind it. It made her heart pound and her head spin.

When he pulled away, there was an expression of absolute lust shining in his eyes. "Mmmm, you taste so good," he whispered passionately.

Quirking her eyebrows and grinning madly, Rose laughed crude satisfaction. "Do I?" Grabbing his hair, she pushed his head back down towards her neck. As his moist lips settled against her neck again, they both moaned. They_ both_ wanted this. How long had she waited for this moment… how long had the Doctor? And now it was truly happening.

It was not long, before the Doctor's mouth eagerly returned to her own parted lips and he slipped his tongue in. Rose's own met his and they both began to intently explore. _Her new 'plaything.' _Rose's mind was abuzz. He tasted so good and so completely unexplainable, but she never doubted that he wouldn't. She knew he'd always had to have that slightly exotic feeling to him.

The kiss had now a desperate hungry feel to it. As his hands began to wander and fumble about, she could now feel the telltale sign of his arousal pressing against her body. There was no denying it now, the Doctor wanted her, and as a man. Her own hands began to travel, in that direction, when he began to groan something and then-

He pulled away.

And this time, it was for good. Opening her eyes, she saw the Doctor's own were wide with shock. Taking another step back, he stared at her with his lips trembling. Glancing about frantically, he struggled to gather himself before he took a deep breath and gave her an uneasy smile.

"We should go," he said turning away from her. "We'll miss the Masque."

Feeling lost, Rose hugged her arms around her body. She wanted to cry. She would damn the whole Masque to hell if it meant staying here with the Doctor. _No,_ she would do near anything to stay here with the Doctor, but that was not to be.

Only half looking at him, she gave a small nod. To fight this would have been awkward, and nothing could recapture the moment again, anyway, so she surrendered. Distraction, she told herself, was just what the two of them needed right now, but as they walked, Rose wondered for the first time if Lady Chester had been truly right. A man was just a man, no matter where they came from. The only question now was how to win this man over.

* * *

The highlight of the evening was supposed to be the Masque, yet Rose's mind was clearly somewhere else. As the actors performed, under the star filled sky, and people laughed at the play, her heart was breaking. Glancing over, she saw that the Doctor too was preoccupied. He was staring straight ahead, not a hint of a smile on his face.

Now her heart was burning with uncertainty. Was going to court really the right thing to do? What if the Doctor didn't want to go? Would she still go with the promise of returning or would she stay here and hope that the Doctor could fix the Tardis? Surely, she could not expect Lady Chester to take care for them if she didn't go. What would they do? If Rose stayed there were bound to be some hard times ahead.

Rose felt crushed as she remembered the kiss. She knew now, what she had been hiding for too long, that she was in love with the Doctor. Seeing him sit there like that, Rose wondered- might he feel the same?

If he did, Rose realized she could never leave his side no matter what happened. And if he didn't? Well, the same. She now knew she would always return to her best friend. Her place was by the Doctor's side, travelling through time, and at times saving the universe.

When the masque ended, Rose dragged the Doctor to the side. He appeared horribly uncomfortable, but she had to speak with him, tonight. She's never sleep otherwise.

Feeling scared and unsure, Rose said what she had to say.

"Doctor, Lady Yates- Lady Chester, I mean, is going to court soon."

"Good for her," the Doctor replied dryly.

"And… she wants me to go with her."

The Doctor's frame stiffened at the words. Looking at her, he spoke harshly. "You want to go?"

"I'm thinking about it," she admitted. "But only if you go too." She nearly sighed with relief as his body relaxed. "Is there any hope that the TARDIS might be fixed soon?"

Shaking his head in a frustrated manner, the Doctor began to wave his hands about "I'm trying my best, Rose. As I told you-"

"I'm not accusing or complaining. I just want to know where we stand." As she said it, Rose realized that she meant it in more than one way.

"Go, if that's what you want. I'll fix the TARDIS. I won't leave without you."

Rose's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe that thought had even been brought up. "You'd better not!"

Rubbing his neck, the Doctor smiled. "We're agreed on that then."

As he began to walk away, she grabbed his arm. "But I was hoping you might come too."

Turning, uncertainty filled the Doctor's eyes.

"Come on," Rose said in her best persuasive voice. "Maybe sometime away from the TARDIS is just what you need. When we return, you can look at her with fresh eyes."

Rose could still tell the Doctor was wavering so she laid her hand on his chest and smiled.

After a few moments, one corner of his mouth began to twitch. "Oh, okay," he said bobbling his head back and forth in a conceding manner. "Off to backstabbing and outrageous fanfare we go."

* * *

The celebrations went on for four more days before people started to return to their own homes. Rose couldn't help but feel relieved at the return to normalcy. It meant she could find a few moments alone. For the rest of the household staff, things were different. They were busy putting the house back to its usual tidy state. There were bedrooms to clean, kitchens to restock and mounds of waste that needed handling. Rose was glad to find that the leftover food was being given to the poor, no matter how disgusting it was.

It was the next morning, when she returned to her own duties as the cheerful Lady Chester's personal maid. The Lady had decided to spend the day in her rooms. She said she was tired and needed some rest. So after Rose had taken care of Lady Chester's morning 'necessities' and had ordered that some breakfast be brought up for her, the two sat down to talk. It was the first time in days that she had seen the Lady, so there was much to hear and some to tell. Rose waited eagerly for the right second to tell Lady Chester the good news. She and the Doctor would be following her to court. Even if their relationship was currently strained, Rose was glad the Doctor had decided to go along.

It took far longer then she had predicted. First, they had a long discussion of Lady Chester's own activities these past few days, the fun, the pain of being a host and the worst pain of being a newly wed bride. It seems that she had to dance with every man who asked, no matter how drunk and obnoxious they were. Then, there were vivid details of the wedding night to share. Rose was horrified to learn that the consummation of their marriage had to have witnesses in order for everyone to be sure it was valid. The very idea made Rose nauseous.

"How can you do that?"

"It's a bit disturbing, I admit. Having a bunch of old men staring at you while your husband does _that_… well, it's never enjoyable, but it has to be done. Besides, I've done it before. At least this time, it wasn't hideously painful."

The Lady was lounging in her bed looking up dreamily. "The rest of the nights though, were lovely. I know it's not proper to feel so-"

"Women have just as much right to enjoy it as men," Rose insisted as she paced about the room. "Maybe even more so since we're the ones who suffer all the 'side effects.'" Rose never knew she could feel so strongly on women's rights before, even if it was a women's right to feel pleasure in the bedroom without feeling guilt over it.

"You make it sound like you've known a man."

Rose stopped, gave a twisted smile and tilted her head. "Maybe I have." As Rose said it, she became worried that Lady Chester would think less of her for it, so she explained, "In my time, women can make the choice to have or not have sex as well, in or _out_ of wedlock."

Lady Chester sat up excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me before? And here I thought I was speaking with a blushing virgin. What a time you come from. It's hard to believe a few hundred years could change so much." She laughed.

Embarrassed, Rose tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and gave her own nervous laugh. "And here I thought you'd think me a tart."

"You? Never," she drew out in an exaggerated happy manner. Then wide eyed, she sat up seriously. "But when we go to court, it's best not to let on that you've known a man. It makes it much harder to get the men interested in marrying you."

Rose gapped. "I'm not going to marry."

"Ever?" Lady Chester tested.

"Well, maybe someday, but not here and now."

"We'll see, but remember Rose what my first husband said, it will only after marriage you leave my side."

Frowning, Rose gave her a sad expression. "I'm sorry, but what your husband said was vague at best. Besides, I'm not going to marry. I'm going to stay with the Doctor."

"But you _will_ go to court?"

Squealing with joy, Rose ran over to the bed and sat down. "Yes! He said yes. We're going go."

"Wonderful," Lady Chester exclaimed, throwing herself back against the pillows. She appeared to be thinking. "We must get you new dresses." She looked Rose up and down, eyeing her grey one. "And fix your hair." She touched Rose's hair in an overly personal manner. "It's a shame it's so short, but we'll make do."

Rose didn't know why, but she was starting to feel very worried.

* * *

Angrily, Rose stood before the Doctor, who, as usual, was eating.

"She dyed my hair!" she spat out.

"Oh! Its ginger… you're so lucky." The Doctor seemed so ecstatic he was bouncing up and down in his chair, grinning madly in his own way.

"I don't want red hair." She could handle hours of fitting and being fussed over, but red hair? Certainly not.

"Why not?" he asked her, clearly perplexed. "Me, I've been wanting ginger hair since my sixth regeneration…. No, fifth. No luck as of yet, but I keep hoping. I came close in my eighth body, but it just wasn't ginger enough and last time all I got was those big ears and that ugly mug."

He grimaced as Rose smirked. She had liked that 'ugly mug.'

"I think I fared better this time," he went on. "But still no ginger hair. Do you think she could dye mine as well?" He asked, glancing up and touching his hair.

"You're better off as is," she said, giving his hair a ruffle. "_Trust_ me."

The Doctor was still being very serious. He seemed to be considering the matter. "If it makes you feel better, I believe ginger hair is quite in style during these times."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Then why couldn't she dye her own hair and leave mine alone?"

The Doctor looked confused. "But Rose, she does dye her own hair. She dyes it blonde."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Rose walked out of the room. Sometimes, she thought she'd never understand that man.

* * *

It was still pretty dark on the morning they left for court. The faint red of dawn had just begun. Walking down the pebble path, Rose went to where the Doctor was standing. He was staring off towards the direction the TARDIS was located.

"We'll be back," Rose whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder and comforting him as best she could.

His eyes never leaving the horizon, he replied, "I know. It just feels strange leaving her like this."

For a moment, apprehension filled Rose as she thought he might stay, but as he got up onto his horse, she knew everything would be okay.

"See you at the first stop," he said simply to her, before riding away.

Rose got into the carriage with Lady Chester and her new husband, them on one side and her on the other. As they left, Rose tried to stay quiet as the couple cooed over one another, but she did admit it, she found it rather rude. It didn't help at all, she admitted, that she didn't like Lord Chester very much. Even as Lady Chester had introduced them, Rose saw the man could not be bothered with a servant. The next few weeks, she reflected, were bound to be filled with many silent broodings out these windows as they made their way to were the court was currently located.

Glancing out now, she saw the Doctor riding alone aside the carriage with the other men. Still wearing his brown suit, he looked strange with all the Elizabethan men surrounding him. She still didn't understand how after hundreds of years of traveling, the Doctor still got away with wearing 'strange' clothing. Surely, people noticed.

The travelling took a full two weeks, and in that time, she took in much of the country side. It was interesting seeing the farmers in the field or the ordinary people walking by the side of the road. She even got to met some of them as they stopped for the night at inns and homes along the way. They were a nice lot, perhaps overly courteous due to her present company, but in general, Rose liked them. Sure, some showed signs of a hard life, but after two weeks with Lord Chester, she sometimes felt she'd trade places with them instantly. Rose tried not to dwell on that fact for too long though, because she truly adored being Lady Chester's friend. It was well worth getting the cold shoulder from an unpleasant man on a daily basis.

In their quiet moments alone, Lady Chester often drilled Rose on court etiquette and Rose admitted it, she hated it. There was a long list of things for Rose to remember; who she could talk to; who she could not talk to; that is, unless they addressed her first; what to call this person and how to act with that person. It seemed to Rose that with each rank of individual there was a different set of rules. It was unreasonable. She was sure she'd never memorize them all. She just hoped she didn't horribly embarrass herself and Lady Chester.

Soon, the day arrived when they finally met their destination, the Palace of Whitehall. While it was the famous home of many a monarch, it didn't even exist in her day. Rose admitted it was impressive, even at a distance. It was so large and while it was far from being the fairytale castle of some people's dreams, she found it a lovely sight. It was so alive and busy with activity. People were everywhere, going about their daily lives.

Once they had settled in, Rose found that Lady Chester had comfortable quarters. They were well suited for her needs, though not nearly as grand as her rooms at home. Rose herself had what could barely be called a room, though she felt as though she couldn't complain. Some people had it far worse and we're stuffed several people to a small room. The Doctor himself, stayed with Lord Chester's male staff. He never talked about it and Rose didn't ask. It was just a place to sleep, and the Doctor rarely did that.

Rose noticed right away that Lady Chester had more than kept her promise to make Rose her 'little project'. She admitted to herself that it was nothing like she imagined it would be. While before, Rose had been taught to be the prefect lady in waiting, she was now advised on the finer details of becoming a 'great lady'. And though in this time, women had few rights, they were expected to have some form of education. Lady Chester did her best to pass on her knowledge to Rose, though she made a restless student.

Besides completing her normal duties as lady in waiting, Rose also had to learn several 'womanly' tasks. The simple mending of her and Lady Chester's clothing was now not enough. She had to learn the 'art' of embroidery. It was a skill Rose had managed to get out of inquiring until now. Rose told Lady Chester she really didn't have a talent for it, but the lady didn't listen. She seemed to think it would do Rose some good. And then there were the music lessons and the assigned readings. Neither task was one Rose cherished, but once again, it could have been worse. It could have been mathematics. The only study she really thrived in was dance. She truly enjoyed it, but at times, it reminded her of that night of dancing with the Doctor. The thought still depressed her. They had yet to even talk about it. The kiss as a whole was completely ignored.

There had been moments, when Rose questioned the need of all this study. It often tired and frustrated her to no end. And while she found it interesting to 'live' the life of a courtier, she never would truly be one. Just why Lady Chester felt the need to hone each and every aspect of her 'feminine charms' to perfection, she didn't know. What more, why she continued to work so hard at her studies, even when she felt this way, left her baffled. She didn't understand why she felt so compelled to do it. All, she knew was that she so wanted to prefect this masquerade.

Still, Rose remained faithfully by Lady Chester's side. By day, they toiled on Rose's 'enhancements' and by night, they worked through the crowds of the court. Whether it was a banquet or a dance or both, Lady Chester introduced Rose to all the 'right people'. At first, Rose found them a bit unnerving, but as days passed by, she found herself forming a fragile friendship with a number of the younger women. To them, Rose found, she wasn't much a threat. She had become known as a young woman with little wealth, though from a little known, but descant family. It was all lies, of course, and this part of the conversion was one Rose did her best to avoid. She was scared senseless that they'd call her out as the fraud she was.

Thankfully, there were hardly any mess ups. Rose fumbled with a few names here and there, and forgot to follow common etiquette with certain people, but with time, she improved. She memorized names and titles; she learned that joining into a discussion you were not part of wasn't polite, no matter how strongly you felt on the subject; and she learned that sharing gossip was always a form of bonding, no matter what the period.

"Don't worry," Lady Chester often told her. "It will be your charm that wins them over."

At first, who 'them' was, Rose didn't quite know. But, as time passed on, Rose began to understand.

The event, where the answer first dawned on her, was a memorable one. It was the first time, Lady Chester introduced her to a man and he asked her for a dance. There had been nothing special about the man or even the dance. It was Lady Chester reaction afterwards that had stood out. She had wasted no time in asking Rose for all the details. Gliding forth, she met Rose, the second she left the floor.

"Well, did you like him?" As she spoke, her eager, inquisitive eyes shined with enthusiasm.

"He was okay, I suppose," Rose acknowledged, half heartedly. The two wandered towards the back of the crowd.

"And what did you two talk about?"

Rose shrugged. "We really didn't talk much. Just danced."

Lady Chester furrowed her forehead. Leaning forward, she lowered her voice and she asked, "Did he seem to like you?"

"I don't know," Rose confessed. "But the dancing was fun, at least."

"What a shame." Rubbing her temple, Lady Chester heaved a sigh. "It doesn't matter, there will be others."

It was now Rose's turn to play inquisitor. "What do you mean?"

"Men, of course. You're pretty enough so they will take interest."

"And what makes you think, _I'm_ interested?"

"What do you think this is all for, Rose? To socialize? Women go to court to find husbands."

Rose felt her cheeks redden with rage. "We've already been though this. I told you, I'm not going to marry. I belong with the Doctor. I'm only here as a favour to you."

"And I'm just trying to help you!" she whispered harshly in Rose ear. "I'm not asking you to marry, just for the sake of marrying. I'd never do that to you. You have far more choices than I did. You have me, and I'll take care of you. I'm just saying, it doesn't hurt to keep on eye out."

"Why should I bother? I'm going to leave."

"There is no guarantee that you're ever going home. It doesn't hurt to secure yourself a comfortable home. If you're stuck here, can _he_ give you that?"

Rose narrowed her eyes in thought. No, he couldn't, though she would never tell Lady Chester that. The Doctor was smart, capable in many ways, but making a common living just wasn't one of them. If push came to shove, could the Doctor provide a home? And more importantly, could he provide love?

Hell, he could barely admit that he might have feelings for her. She knew they'd find a way though. That'd have to. No matter how ill suited the Doctor was for that sort of existence, Rose wasn't ready to give up. She just hoped that someday, the TARDIS would be working again, and they'd both be back to where they were belonged. She already missed that life terribly.

* * *

It was a little over a month since their arrival at Whitehall. Rose had found that Lady Chester had been right. There were a number of men who showed interest in her. None of the men were overly grand, but Rose preferred it that way. She felt more in her element with those who were lower in standing. Lady Chester promised her that all her 'suitors' were all up and comers, but Rose really didn't care. While she enjoyed the attention, she wasn't seriously considering a courtship with any of them. To her, it was all just all harmless flirting.

Rose would have even considered this a pleasurable time, if not for one factor. The Doctor was being terribly distant towards her. Her senses told her that he was extremely unhappy, but no matter how much she pestered him, he would never tell her why. He was there of course, always present, always watching, but he never joined her for a dance or even a game of cards. He just lurked and she longed to know why. She missed him in a way that caused a deep and dull ache in her heart, and no amount of attractive men fawning over her, could ever stop that feeling.

She knew it was time for them to have a serious and frank discussion, but achieving that goal continued to elude her for far too long. It was the height of summer and a very hot day, when Rose finally got her way.

Lady Chester and her had been in one of the gardens doing their best to stay cool. They were seated on a bench, under the shade of a tree, when the Doctor strode past them. While he had given her a slight smile, Rose felt hurt that the Doctor hadn't even bothered to stop and say hello. Jumping up quickly, Rose went after him, leaving a rather annoyed Lady Chester in her wake.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She demanded as she caught up with him. She had grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm not," he insisted, a bewildered expression on his face. "You've just been so busy. I assumed you had no time for me."

Sighing, she tilted her head and gave him a twisted smile. "I'm never too busy for you."

The Doctor gave a bitter laugh. "Even with all those men around you?"

Rose's heart skipped a beat at the thought that the Doctor just might be jealous. "Even then," she soothed with a coy smile.

"Alright, then." The Doctor replied, seeming very pleased.

The two continued down the garden paths in silence and while she could have just went on enjoying his presence and the warm day, Rose decided she wasn't about to let this opportunity to air all her feeling, slip through her fingers. Now, she reasoned, would be a good time as any to bring up what had been nagging her.

"Doctor, I know you don't like to think about it, but… what if this is it? What if we _really_ get stuck here this time?"

"We won't," he stated simply with his hands in his pockets and his eyes straight ahead.

"But what if we do?" she asked again, needing an answer.

"Oh, I don't know. We'd figure out something. Don't worry about it, Rose."

But no matter how many times he brushed her off, she couldn't help but worry about it. This question had been plaguing her for sometime.

"How will we get by? We'd have no money, no home, what will we do?" Rose really didn't care what his plan was as long as it included her too.

"I could…" The Doctor strained his face as he tried to think of something. "I could… Oh! I know." He face broke out in one of his brilliant smiles. "I could be an actor. That's it, I'll be an actor." He glanced at her, looking pleased with himself. "I'd travel around, scraping by, making a living off entertaining people. That would be fun."

"You? An actor?" she mocked.

Walking backwards so that he could face her, he continued with his train of thought. "I don't see why not. This is a _great_ time for the stage with Mr. William Shakespeare coming up and all. I could do Hamlet. What do you think, me as Hamlet?" Waggling his eyebrows, he flamboyantly gestured about. "'To be or not to be. _That_ is the question.' Hmmm. Good, right?" He twirled about once before looking Rose in the eyes again. "Or how about this? 'I lov'd Ophelia: forty thousand brothers could not (with all their quantity of love) make up my sum.'"

"Ha!" She exclaimed before shaking her head and biting her lip in delight. "The great Doctor, acting for the masses? That's something I'd like to see."

The Doctor huffed before giving her a sheepish smile. He now turned around and walked beside her again. "And what about Rose Tyler, what will she do?"

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't know…" she whispered, stunned by her own admission.

Frowning, she grabbed his arm and studied his face. What she saw there, she broke her heart. It spoke of everything she feared. Here he was, talking about what he would do, and even what she would do. There was no talk about what they'd do together and together is just what she wanted. How to say that though? She couldn't, so she settled on answering his question.

"That's just my point. That's what I'm worried about. I can't be on the stage, not even as Ophelia. There's really not much I can do besides marry or serve Lady Chester for all my days."

She glanced at him, her eyes pleading for some sort of insurance that neither would have to happen. When she got none, her heart began to pound.

"You're starting to sound like her," the Doctor warned, pulling his arm away.

It didn't take much for Rose to realise he meant Lady Chester. As he started to walk away, she followed him. "Yes, we've been talking and, Doctor, and I admit it, I'm starting to worry. I didn't say I liked it, in fact I _hate_ it, but I'm starting to see her point. All I want is for you to promise me it won't come to that!"

When he remained silent, a sense of panic set in. She felt as though he had stabbed her in the heart. She felt betrayed. Why could he just tell her what she wanted to hear? That no matter what, even if they spent her life time here, everything would be okay. They'd find a way, _together._ It was so simple. Why couldn't he say it?

Not knowing what to do now, she looked franticly about for any distraction. She wanted away from this horrid conversation. As luck had it, she saw a man she knew a small distance away. Chancing a small smile, she waved. As the man waved back, she took off towards him. She had found her escape.

"Rose, where are you going?" the Doctor yelled from where she had left him.

She stopped, but didn't turn back around. "I don't know, and _that's_ the problem." Her voice was hoarse with emotion. As she set off again, she felt the urge to look back one last time. As she did, Rose saw that the Doctor just standing there. He looked hurt and confused.

_Good,_ Rose thought. _At least she wasn't alone in that._

* * *

For her and the Doctor, this wasn't just some fight that could be blown off. She was absolutely furious with him. In the days that followed, all Rose's actions were influenced by the memory of that event. She pretended harder than she had ever done before, to be a genuine member of the court. She laughed, she dined, she danced, she flirted shamelessly, and all where done with a bitter heart. It's not that she was trying to wound the Doctor, it's just that she desperately wanted to get lost in this new world.

And her act was good. Lady Chester was sincerely pleased. Everything that the lady had taught Rose, came together in an instant. All it had taken was for Rose to will it to be that way. All those around her noticed too, she was finally 'playing the game'. Whispers that she was ready for marriage, made the rounds. Rose did nothing to contradict them. When a man, attempted to woo, she listened.

It was in the midst of such an exchange, that the Doctor decided to intercede.

"I need to talk to you now," he told her boldly. He had started to walk away, but had turned back confused, when he saw that she hadn't followed. "Well?"

"I'm busy." Rose frowned at the Doctor, before smiling back at the gentleman. It was childish, but she had enough of the Doctor's moods.

"With what, him?" The Doctor looked the man up and down with revulsion.

He was a young man, who was tall, dark haired and exceptionally handsome. He was very flamboyantly dressed though, in bright yellow, a white ruff and a blue cloak. Rose had learned he was interested in a career in politics.

She puckered her lips with annoyance. "Yes, with him. And his name is William Long."

"What is he? Another knight or lord or something?"

"Afraid not," the man answered for himself, eyeing the fight with amusement. "And you are? Her brother, I believe they say."

The Doctor huffed. "Well, they're wrong."

"Who are you then?"

"The Doctor. Lord of Time."

Rose covered her reddening face, not believing he had just said that. His jealousy had reached juvenile levels.

"Thyme? Time? I've never heard of it."

"Ignore him." she insisted, not liking the scene the Doctor was creating.

"Yes, ignore us both," he grinned, nodding with a fake happiness.

With that, he took her hand, dragged her away from the crowd, and towards the doors. Rose was shocked. This was nothing like him.

"There is no need for this. He is a very nice man. He did nothing."

"Maybe not to you, but in my eyes-" He shook his head.

"Where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's not here."

Though she was annoyed, she conceded. The two ended up in some dimly lit corridor, not too far from prying eyes.

"What are you _doing?"_ he demanded once they were alone. Even in the gloom, she could see his eyes were full of anger and disappointment.

They were alone and Rose wasn't about to play stupid. "What do you think?

"Playing courtier, by the looks of it."

"What's wrong?" she tested. "After Madame de Pompadour, I thought you liked the 'fluttering about the palace' type?" Rose's eyes bugged out, as she realised what she had just said. Even, she hadn't seen that coming.

With a glower, the Doctor shook his head. "This is not you Rose. You're-"

"What? A shop girl from London, is that it?" she hissed.

"No-"

"Because, I can be anything I want to be."

His voice was now hollow. "I don't doubt it, Rose, but-"

"And maybe I choose to be this."

"Buy why?" he demanded forcefully, throwing his hand out, palms up, before him. "Why this? Why _them?"_

"How is it you don't know?" her voice squeaked. She really didn't comprehend how he didn't.

"Is this over the kiss?"

"No!" she snapped and then waved her hands about. "You, being all asexual, is the _least_ of my problems. It's that, I thought we were friends."

"What? I… you think? Of _course,_ we are friends." Placing his face in his palms, he groaned into his hands. "Please, Rose, you're driving me insane."

"Then why-" she paused, struggling to say what she was feeling. "Then why would you go off on your own if we were stuck here? Didn't you give any thought to me? I'd take care of you." Rose looked down, her lip trembling. "You don't have a clue what it's like being a woman from the future stuck in the past and realizing you have very few ways to take care of your self. I'm scared!"

"This fight is over something you think that might happen?" He truly appeared as though he didn't believe it. "Rose, since we've been here, I've done everything you wanted. You wanted to stay with Lady Chester, we did. And then you wanted to go to court and we did as well. Do you really think I'd come here on my own? It was your choice. I followed." The Doctor sighed sadly. "Rose, if the TARDIS never worked again, if we were truly stranded, I don't know what I'd do. But what I do know though, is that whatever it was, it would be because of you."

Rose stood there, feeling as though she could cry. Her heart was about to burst from all the relief she was feeling. Not knowing what else to do, Rose threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Sorry," she whispered in his ear, feeling content as his arms wrapped his arms around her. As she felt his soft breath graze across her neck, her skin began to tingle.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked tenderly. "To stay here, and be a courtier?"

"No."

"Thank you," he laughed thankfully, throwing his head back in relief. "Because I admit it, I couldn't take it any more."

"What?" she asked pulling away.

"Oh, you know."

Tilting her head, she pursed her lips. "Here we go again."

A look of pain shot through the Doctor's eyes. "No… it's just this isn't easy for me."

When she continued staring, he sighed. "Alright," he conceded. "Alright. Watching you with those men… it was like watching you with Jack all over again, only worse. There were far more of them and they wanted so much more from you then Jack ever did."

"You_ were_ jealous!"

He shook his head. "I was afraid you were going to stay."

"I won't-"

"Good," he smiled.

"_If_ you admit you were jealous."

It was just a tease, but his eyes went wide with alarm. "You're joking!"

"What if I'm not?"

The Doctor's shoulders slumped. "Alright, admit it. I was jealous."

Her heart ached at the words. "Were you, really?" she inquired curiously, wanting to know the actual truth.

"_Yeah._ It was driving me a bit mad."

Rose grinned as the Doctor ducked his head in embarrassment.

"But Doctor, what I don't understand is why you'd push me away? You must have known, after the kiss, I could be yours."

"I've never been good with all the mushy stuff, Rose. It's in my very nature to run away from it, even if I want it."

"It doesn't matter," she declared lightly, trying to make him feel better. "I'm sick of all this courtship stuff anyway."

The Doctor frowned. "Are you really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." The Doctor sounded let down.

Rose's eyebrow shot up. "Oh? What do you mean, 'Oh'."

"It's nothing."

With her eyes narrowed, Rose threw him a look of warned. If he didn't continue, there would be trouble.

"It was… well, I was just hoping…" Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "I do have feelings for you. I thought maybe it was time, I just faced that fact."

Rose rolled her eyes at this. "And here you were thinking you weren't a romantic."

"I didn't mean it like that. Oh, I'm no good at this." Glancing down, he scuffed his shoe against the stone, and ran his hand through his hair. "It's just that watching all these courtships take place around me put something to mind. That's all. I thought that, perhaps… just maybe, you'd want to give an old fashioned Gallifreyian courtship a try."

The Doctor smiled shyly at her. He was simply adorable at times.

Rose lips trembled with delight at the thought. A courtship? With the Doctor? She wanted nothing more. Seeing that his face was bright red and that he could even meet her eyes, grabbed him by the tie and kissed him. And while this kiss wasn't as intense as their first, it was a kiss that held a promise. There would be more.

"Does what answer you question?" she asked him sincerely, when they parted.

"Yeah, I think it does." The Doctor gave a nervous laugh, before closing his eyes and giving her another soft kiss on the lips.

Rose felt wonderfully lightheaded. She felt as though nothing could ruin this mood.

"So…" she chuckled. "Your people actually courted?

The Doctor seemed to be reflecting seriously upon this. "Well, not often, but when it did happen, it was something truly special."

"And why's that?"

He arched his eyebrow and smirked. "I suppose, when you're trying to convince someone to spend hundreds, maybe thousands of years with you, you've _got_ to be impressive."

"_Oh,_ I'm going to enjoy this, aren't I?"

"I was just hoping you'd might."

**The End**

**Note to reader:** This fic turned out to be more about Rose then the Doctor/Rose. I hope you didn't mind that the Doctor took a backseat in many scenes. Plus yes, I left them still stranded in Elizabethan times. And after too much melodrama and angst, the ending did end up being rather cheesy. Sorry, but I could resist. I adore courtship fics in the Harry Potter fandom and am at a loss as to why I've seen any in the Doctor Who fandom. Maybe, sometime, if I get the chance, I'll continue this fic to show just what I think a Gallifreyian courtship would be like.

**Original Promt:**

-The tone/mood of the fic: although i'm a huge fan of reading, and mostly  
writing, angst, i'd rather have a positively tuned fic this time; not fluff, it's something i can rarely stand, but say light-hearted drama;  
-An element/line of dialogue/object you would like in your fic: i guess i would like to have the doctor and rose back in the elizabethan age, wearing the costumes, saying some quirky words, and mostly, riding a horse;  
-Any other Characters except the Doctor and Rose? by choice;  
-Preferred rating of the the fic you want: up to nc-17, but not mandatory;  
-Canon or AU? au;  
-Deal Breakers (what don't you want?): extreme violence, graphic sex, mushy words and actions.


End file.
